


wwha; t if w e kk;isss ed nghh,; and h hheld hwands

by fwhats



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, extremely sofd...., rated teen bc its got the fuck word in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwhats/pseuds/fwhats
Summary: kamal and boris' first kiss! just straight up fluff





	wwha; t if w e kk;isss ed nghh,; and h hheld hwands

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic ive posted anywhere ever please be nice ;w; i love u and hope u like it, im not the best writer but i tried

Since the Habitat shut down, Boris had spent a lot of time improving himself and working through his issues. He’d started going to therapy, and had taken up some nice, relaxing hobbies like gardening and sewing. Despite what he had done, he still kept in contact with Kamal and some of the other habiticians. He had never expected forgiveness from any of them, but was pleasantly surprised by how kind they were and how pleased they were to see his progress.  
Boris and Kamal, even though they no longer worked together, maintained a healthy friendship. Boris apologized many times for how he’d treated Kamal, and over time, he was forgiven. They now shared a close bond, and spent time together whenever they weren’t busy with work or other things.  
However, there was something on both of their minds. Something that they couldn’t tell each other about. They both wanted something more than friendship with the other.  
For Kamal, these feelings had been around since he’d first met Boris. He was just such a genuinely kind and sweet person. He had his issues of course, but deep down all he really wanted was to make other people happy. This in and of itself could be considered an issue, however, because he spent so much time caring about the state of others that he rarely had time left to care for himself.   
Kamal couldn’t help but melt a little bit every time he saw Boris’ crooked smile. He knew he was insecure about his missing teeth, because he would usually cover his mouth while smiling or laughing. The few times he failed to do that, though, left Kamal’s heart fluttering.   
For Boris, his feelings developed slowly over time. He noticed his face heating up whenever Kamal got close to him, leaning over his shoulder to help him make the website for the Habitat, but had convinced himself it was just because he wasn’t used to being in that close of proximity to another person. Even as a child, he rarely received physical affection from anyone. He never got used to it, and usually any kind of invasion of his personal space made him very anxious. However, when Kamal got close to him, he felt something else. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it definitely wasn’t a negative thing.  
He remembers the first time the two of them hugged. It was several months into them working together, and he’d been having a particularly rough day. His eyes were puffy from crying, and he wasn’t really talking much, and if he did, it was mostly just one-word responses. Kamal, despite his anxiety, was the one who asked if he needed a hug. Boris had looked at him wide-eyed for a solid five seconds, before averting eye contact and nodding slightly.   
He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had any physical contact before that, aside from handshakes and the like. He thought it might make him anxious, but instead it was very… Calming. That’s what it was. Kamal’s presence was calming to him. He’d never really had someone who made him feel like that before.  
Over time, this turned into heart-fluttering sensations over Kamal’s laugh and smile, or when he looked at Boris with that certain look of sympathy. It wasn’t condescending at all, just genuinely caring, and though Boris didn’t really know what to make of it, it gave him a warm, happy feeling that he loved and cherished.  
On this evening, they found themselves on the couch at Kamal’s place, comfortable and a little sleepy, watching a movie Kamal had suggested. Kamal liked horror, despite being an anxious wreck most of the time. It felt almost cathartic, the rush of fear he got out of it. It took him out of his head for a while. He never thought he’d enjoy them, but once he tried it he was hooked. This film wasn’t too scary, because Boris had never watched a horror film before, but it was certainly tense.  
Kamal looked over to Boris, and saw that he seemed a bit anxious.  
“Are you okay?” he asked concernedly. “If you don’t like it, we don’t have to keep watching it.”  
“No, it’s oka-ay,” Boris replied with a slight, closed-mouth smile. “I wante to see what happns next! I just…”  
He trailed off, avoiding looking at Kamal or the screen. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He seemed like he had something he wanted to say, but couldn’t quite get the words out.  
“Do yew hav.... Something I can holde? Like a pill-ow or somethinfg?” he asked sheepishly.  
Kamal paused for a moment. You could, uh, hold me, he thought to himself. No way in hell would he ever say that out loud, though.  
“Yeah! Sure, uhh…” he replied, quickly running to his bedroom and back, pillow in his arms, not wanting to miss any of the movie. “Here you go. Hope this helps.”  
“Thanke u…” he responded quietly, hugging it as soon as he got it. It obstructed the bottom half of his face, almost like he was hiding. Boris continued watching, squeezing the pillow when things got tense. If he was being honest, he wasn’t really liking the movie very much, but he knew Kamal liked it and wanted him to be happy.  
Something happens on screen that causes Boris to jump a little bit, letting out a small, startled sound. This immediately caught Kamal’s attention. He looked over to him with that same look of genuine care and sympathy that always made Boris feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again. “Please don’t feel like you have to watch this, I’m happy to watch something else.”  
The look in Kamal’s eyes did something to Boris, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He hugged the pillow closer.   
“Um… Yehs… It’s okaye…” he muttered, his voice a bit muffled by the pillow. “I uh… I ju-ust, um…”  
He trailed off again, mumbling something into the pillow as his face starts to heat up. He wanted something. Something he couldn’t ask for.  
“Let’s watch something else! You seem so tense,” Kamal suggested.  
“W-We can contin-ue watching this, I juste...I…”  
Kamal looked him in the eye, trying to read his expression. That was a little hard, though, considering his face was mostly covered. He tried to think of some way to help Boris. What helped Kamal when he was feeling anxious?  
“Do you wanna, uh…” he started, not finishing his sentence yet, lost in thought. What might help?  
Kamal could only really speak for himself on what made him feel better when he was anxious or scared. Even then, it really depended on the state he was in. Sometimes he just wanted to be left alone, while other times he… Wanted someone to hold him. But that was embarrassing, he couldn’t just offer that… Could he? He logically knew that doing that isn’t inherently romantic, friends could do that, but this was different. He had feelings for this person, feelings he didn’t think were returned.  
“D-do you want to hold my hand?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. Fuck. That was weird, wasn’t it? He totally made things weird. Fuck, fuck, f-  
Boris’ head lifted from the pillow. He looked surprised, but not taken aback. A small smile tugged at his lips.  
“Yes! I wo-ould like that!” he replied softly, holding out his hand.   
Kamal could swear his heart skipped a beat. He gave a weak smile back as he took Boris’ hand in his own. It was cool, a little clammy, which was a nice contrast to how warm Kamal’s entire body was at that point. His heart soared. He’d wanted this (and more) for so long.  
The two of them continued watching the movie, and when Kamal looked over at Boris every so often, he seemed visibly more relaxed. When a jumpscare happened, the grip on Kamal’s hand tightened and Boris buried his face into the pillow, but he seemed much less tense than before. This made Kamal feel more at ease, but at the same time he didn’t know what to make of it.  
As time passed, Kamal felt his face flush in realization. Do friends hold hands? How did Boris feel about this? There was no real way for him to tell, Kamal was really bad at reading people, and his anxiety added another layer of doubt to the whole ordeal. Fuck, now that he had this, he wanted more… But there was no way he could’ve possibly asked for more. He should’ve just been happy with this, right? The way that Boris accepted his embarrassing suggestion…  
“Kamal?” Boris said, breaking his train of thought. “R u ok-ay? You seem rather… Stresst about something.”  
Even though Boris couldn’t see Kamal blushing in the dark, he could feel his warm and slightly sweaty hand tensing up.  
“Yeah, I-I’m fine, just… Uh…” he stuttered out, unable to find the right words to say. He stared at the floor, no longer focused on the movie, no longer focused on anything except for how fast his own heart was beating. He just gave up talking, he had no idea what to do anymore. He wish he had a pillow to hide his face in right now.  
“Kamal…” Boris repeated, quieter this time. “Yo-u know you can talke to me right?”  
The softness in his voice encouraged Kamal to look over at him. However, he still couldn’t get words to come out of his mouth, so he just sat there, looking into Boris’ eyes. They flickered slightly with the light coming from the television, and he couldn’t get himself to look away. God, he was in so deep, all he wanted to do was lean in and close the distance between them, but he couldn’t. Could he…?  
Kamal scanned Boris’ face for any sort of signal, any sort of insight as to how he was feeling. His face was calm, he was holding direct eye contact with Kamal. That is, until, his eyes briefly glanced downward to his lips. Wait, what? He must have imagined it, he decided, the room is so dark, the shadows must be playing tricks on him.  
That’s what he thought, at least, until Boris brought his free hand up to Kamal’s cheek. It was so soft, so calming, he felt his eyelids flutter a little bit.  
At that moment, his self control went out the window. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Boris’ lips, and as soon as he saw the other’s eyes close, he closed his too.  
His heart felt like it was about to damn near burst out of his chest. His mind was running at a hundred miles an hour. The way Boris looked at him, the way his eyes closed and he leaned into it, that had to mean something, right? Did it? He decided was just happy to have this, whatever it was. He’d thought about kissing this man so many times, and he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He smiled a little bit into the kiss, bringing one hand to the back of Boris’ head, tangling his fingers in his hair (god, it was so soft), and gently deepening the kiss. This felt like heaven for the both of them, though neither of them really knew the other felt that way.  
Boris is the one who finally pulls away (though reluctantly), resting his forehead against Kamal’s. He was smiling widely, and too caught up in the moment to reach up and cover his mouth. They both sat there breathless, holding on to each other for several seconds before either of them could find the words to say. Kamal is about to apologize, but Boris beats him to speaking.  
“Kamal…” he starts. “I nevr tho-ought that would habben, but I am so-o glad it did.”  
Kamal just laughed softly in response, grabbing hold of Boris’ hand again. Everything was perfect in that moment.  
“That was… My first kiss,” Kamal admitted, his face heating up. He felt stupid saying that, but he felt like he should mention it.  
“Mine too-o!” Boris replied, smiling at the other. “I’m very gladd I got to share it with u!”  
Kamal was surprised at first, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He knew that Boris wasn’t quick to let people in, and he had never mentioned having any partners or anything. Part of him wondered how someone as charming and sweet as him had managed to remain single into his thirties, but supposed that the circumstances were just never quite right (as was the case with him).  
Boris pulled Kamal into a tight, almost crushing hug. Kamal let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and relaxed under his touch, hugging back softly. He buried his face into the other’s shoulder.  
“Would yew like two… Go on a “date” some time?” Boris asked, his voice deep and soothing.  
“U-um, yeah! Yes!” Kamal said, maybe a little too quickly. “I would love to.”  
After placing a gentle kiss on Boris’ cheek, the two of them returned to watching the movie, but now it was in the comfort of each other’s arms.


End file.
